


Art: "Moonlight Reveals"

by pandora_gold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked wolfy Derek looking back at Stiles after protecting him from some kind of attack…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Moonlight Reveals"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what’s going on here, I was reading a bunch of sterek fan fics, and Stiles was always the one protecting Derek, don’t get me wrong I love that, but I was like, “Come on now, Derek is a Werewolf, he would rip someone to shreds to protect Stiles.” So here he is. Bloody protector Derek.

Click image to see bigger.

[](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/148467554896/naked-wolfy-derek-looking-back-at-stiles-after)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> [x-Posted](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/148467554896/naked-wolfy-derek-looking-back-at-stiles-after) on my Tumblr


End file.
